wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Na polu chwały/Rozdział XXXIII
Nadszedł wreszcie dla Jacka Taczewskiego dawno upragniony dzień szczęścia. W Krakowie między mieszczaństwem jeszcze poprzednio rozeszła się wieść, powtarzana ze zdziwieniem, że znajduje się w wojsku pewien rycerz, któren jednego dnia się żeni, a drugiego siada na koń. Gdy zaś się rozniosło, że oboje królestwo mają asystować przy ślubie, tłumy poczęły się od rana zbierać w kościele i pod kościołem. Przyszło w końcu do tego, że trabanci królewscy musieli czynić na miejscu porządek, aby dla weselników pozostał przejazd wolny. Koledzy Taczewskiego zebrali się jak jeden człowiek, co uczynili zarówno z życzliwości i przyjaźni dla niego jak i dlatego, że miło było każdemu być widzianym w orszaku, w którym uczestniczył sam król, i należeć do jego jakby prywatnej kompanii. Stawiło się też i wielu dygnitarzy, nawet takich, którzy nigdy o Jacku Taczewskim nie słyszeli, albowiem wiadomo było, że królowa proteguje to małżeństwo - dużo zaś zależało na dworze od jej przychylności i łaski. Lecz niektórym z panów wydawało się to nie mniej dziwne niż mieszczaństwu, że król, na którego barkach spoczywały w tej chwili losy niemal całego świata i do którego dzień w dzień przylatywali na spienionych koniach kurierowie zagraniczni, znajduje jednak czas, aby być na ślubie prostego towarzysza. Więc jedni tłumaczyli to sobie dobrocią pańską i chęcią ujęcia wojska, drudzy czynili przypuszczenia, że może pomiędzy jegomością a Taczewskim istnieją jakieś bliskie, a trudne do wyznania węzły rodzinne; inni na koniec śmieli się z tych przypuszczeń, słusznie mówiąc, że w takim razie królowa, tak mało pobłażliwa, że nawet i za kawalerskie grzechy musiał nieraz król przed nią odpowiadać, nie zajęłaby się tak gorliwie połączeniem kochanków. Ludzie zapomnieli już trochę o Sienińskich, więc by zapobiec wszelkim potwarzom i plotkom, przypomniał król umyślnie, ile Sobiescy byli temu rodowi winni. Wówczas poczęto zajmować się panną Sienińską i jak to bywa na dworach, to litować się nad nią, to rozczulać się jej przygodami, to wychwalać jej cnotę i piękność. Wieści o jej urodzie rozchodziły się szeroko wśród mieszczan i mieszczek, ale też gdy ją wreszcie ujrzano, nikt nie doznał zawodu. Przybyła ona do kościoła wraz z królową, więc w pierwszej chwili wszystkie spojrzenia zwróciły się na panią, której wdzięki świeciły jeszcze całym blaskiem przedwieczornego słońca; gdy jednak skierowały się na oblubienicę, wszędy - między dygnitarzami, między wojskowymi, szlachtą i mieszczaństwem - ozwały się szepty, a nawet i głośne uwagi: - Cudna, cudna! Wiele oczom powinien, kto taką raz w życiu obaczył. I była to prawda. Nie zawsze w owych czasach ubierano dziewczyny biało do ślubu, ale ją panny z fraucymeru przybrały biało, bo taka była najlepsza jej suknia - i takie życzenie. Więc w bieli, z zielonym wianuszkiem na złotych włosach, z twarzą trochę zmieszaną i pobladłą, ze spuszczonymi oczyma, cicha, smukła, wyglądała jak śnieżny łabędź albo po prostu jak lilia biała. Zdumiał się jej widokiem i sam Jacek Taczewski, któremu wydała się jakaś inna niż zwykle. - Dlaboga! - rzekł sobie - jakoż ja do niej przystąpię! Toż to istne królewiątko albo i zgoła anioł, do którego grzech inaczej niż na kolanach gadać. I zląkł się prawie w duszy. Lecz gdy wreszcie klęknął z nią przed ołtarzem, gdy usłyszał wzruszony głos księdza Woynowskiego, któren zaczął przemowę od słów: - "Dziećmi was znałem oboje", gdy stuła związała im ręce, gdy usłyszał ciche wyrazy: "Biorę ciebie sobie za małżonka", a w chwilę potem buchnęła z chóru pieśń: Veni, Creator, wtedy zdawało się Jackowi, że chyba szczęście rozsadzi mu piersii to tym łatwiej, że nie miał na nich pancerza. Kochał ją od dawna, od pacholęcych lat i wiedział, że kocha ale teraz dopiero zrozumiał, jak bez miary i bez granic ją miłuje. I znów począł sobie mówić: - Chyba polegnę, bo gdyby człowiek za życia był tak szczęśliw, to cóż by było w niebie? Ale pomyślał, że nim polegnie, musi się przedtem Panu Bogu odwdzięczyć i nagle przeleciały mu przed oczyma duszy tłumy Turków, brody, turbany, zawoje, krzywe szable, chorągwie, buńczuki. Więc z serca wyrwał mu się ku Bogu okrzyk: - Odwdzięczę się! odwdzięczę! I uczuł, że dla tych nieprzyjaciół krzyża i wiary stanie się lwem-niszczycielem. Trwało to widzenie tylko przez mgnienie oka, po czym zalała mu na nowo piersi niezmierna fala szczęścia i kochania. Tymczasem ceremonia była skończona; orszak ruszył do mieszkania przygotowanego dla państwa młodych przez Cyprianowiczów, a ozdobionego przez towarzyszów spod chorągwi. Na chwilę tylko mógł tam Jacek przycisnąć młodą panią Taczewską do serca, albowiem wnet musieli oboje wybiec naprzeciw królestwa, którzy nadjechali z kościoła. Dwa wyższe krzesła były przygotowane dla nich za stołem, więc po błogosławieństwie, przy którym oboje państwo młodzi przyklękli przed majestatem, prosił Jacek miłościwego pana i panią na ucztę weselną, lecz król odmówił. - Miły towarzyszu - rzekł - rad bym z tobą pogwarzyć, ba, i z tobą, krewniaczko (tu zwrócił się do pani Taczewskiej), o przyszłym wianie pogadać, ale mi nijak. Chwilę ostanę i zdrowie wasze wypiję, siadać wszelako nie mogę, bo tyle mam na głowie, że mi każda godzina droga. - A wiera! - zawołało kilkadziesiąt głosów. Taczewski podjął pod nogi pana, a on wziął ze stołu nalany kieliszek. - Mości panowie! - zawołał - zdrowie państwa młodych! Uczynił się krzyk: "vivant, crescant! floreant!", po czym król znów głos zabrał: - Używaj że wczasu i szczęśliwości swojej - rzekł do Taczewskiego - bo warto, a długo tego nie będzie. Jużci trzeba ci kilka dni zostawić, ale potem pilnie nas musisz gonić, bo my tu na ciebie nie będziem czekać. - Łatwiej jejmość wytrzyma bez ciebie niż Wiedeń bez nas - rzekł śmiejąc się pan Marek Matczyński. A przecie kawaler Lubomirski już tam Turków łuszczy - zauważył jeden z towarzyszów usarskich. - I mam dobre o naszych wiadomości - rzekł król - które kazałem Matczyńskiemu wziąć ze sobą, aby je umyślnie waszmościom przeczytać, na pociechę dla żołnierskich serc. Oto, co mi pisze o bitwie pod Presburgiem książę Lotaryński, cesarski generalissimus. I począł czytać, trochę powoli, gdyż czytał dla szlachty po polsku, a list był pisany po francusku: "Kawaleria cesarska szła dzielnie i z zapałem, ale akcji dokonali tylko Polacy, którzy Niemcom nic nie zostawili do roboty. Nie mogę znaleźć dość słów pochwały dla dzielności, siły i zachowania się pana Lubomirskiego, oficerów i żołnierzy, którymi dowodzi."Carolus Dux Lotharingiae Joanni III Poloniae Regi etc. Julius 31 1683. - Oto, co pisze książę Lotaryński. Bitwa była wielka i chwała naszych niemała! - Popiszemy się i my niezgorzej - wołali żołnierze. - Wierzę i ufam, jeno trzeba pośpiechu, bo późniejsze listy źle wróżą. Wiedeń ledwie już dysze, a całe chrześcijaństwo ma oczy na nas zwrócone: nadążym czy nie nadążym. - Niewiele tu ostało chorągwi, a główne wojska, jako słyszałem, czekają już pod hetmanami w Górach Tarnowskich - rzekł ksiądz Woynowski -ale pod Wiedniem, choć i potrzebne nasze ręce, ale nie tyle, ile obecność takiego wodza, jak wasza królewska mość. Uśmiechnął się na to król i rzekł: - Słowo w słowo pisze mi to samo.książę Carolus. Trzymajcie tedy waćpanowie cugle w ręku, bo lada godzina każę trąbić przez munsztuk! - Kiedy, miłościwy panie? - spytało kilka głosów. A król spoważniał nagle. - Jutro ruszam te chorągwie, które jeszcze przy mnie zostały. Po czym spojrzał bystro na Taczewskiego, jakby go chcąc wybadać, i rzekł: - Ale że i królowa jejmość odprowadzi nas aż do Tarnowskich Gór, gdzie będzie rewia, przeto jeśli nie będziesz nas prosił o zgoła inną funkcję, to możesz tu jeszcze przyzostać, byłeś nas prędko dogonił. A Jacek otoczył żonę ręką, przysunął się wraz z nią o krok do króla i rzekł: - Miłościwy panie! Żeby mi za nią cesarstwo niemieckie albo nawet i królestwo francuskie ofiarowali. Bóg, który patrzy w serce moje, widzi, że nie oddałbym jej za żadną koronę ni za żadne na świecie klejnoty. Ale żebym miał dla szczęśliwości mojej służby zaniechać, okazję stracić, wojny za wiarę poniechać, wodza odstąpić - nie daj tego Bóg, bo sam bym sobą wzgardził i ona, jako ją znam, także by mną wzgardziła. Nuż by, miłościwy panie, trafiła się jaka przygoda, jakowaś napaść, która by mi przecięła drogę, chybabym zgorzał ze wstydu i boleści... Tu oczy zaćmiły mu się łzami, na policzkach wykwitły rumieńce i tak dalej mówił drgającym ze wzruszenia głosem: - Jam dziś przed ołtarzem pobluźnił, bom rzekł Bogu:"odwdzięczę się!" A czym? zali zdrowiem, zali życiem, zali krwią można się wywdzięczyć za takie szczęście, jakie mnie spotkało?... Ale właśnie dlatego o żadną inną funkcję nie będę prosił i gdy ty wyruszysz, miłościwy królu i wodzu mój, nie ostanę ani na jeden dzień, jeno pójdę z tobą, choćby mi jutro lec przyszło. I klęknął u nóg pana, a ów pochylił się i uścisnąwszy go za głowę, rzekł: - Takich mi więcej, a zagrzmi na świat imię polskie! Ksiądz Woynowski miał łzy w oczach, Bukojemscy płakali jak bobry, wzruszenie i zapał ogarnęły wszystkich obecnych. - Na pogan! za wiarę! - zagrzmiały liczne głosy. I poczęło się trzaskanie szablami. A gdy uciszyło się trochę, pani Taczewska pochyliła się do ucha męża i poczęła szeptać zbladłymi ustami: - Nie dziwuj się moim łzom, Jacku, bo gdy pójdziesz, może cię nie zobaczę więcej, ale idź. ---- Na polu chwały 33